gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki Tutorial
Guides and Tutorials Welcome! This page will help new contributors better understand how they can add to the Game of Thrones: Ascent Wiki. At first glance, this appears to be a daunting task, but it's easier than you may think! The tutorials here are intended for the most basic of individual who has very limited knowledge. You may find them overly simplistic, but we believe everyone should be able to contribute if they want to. Remember, we can always revert a page to a prior revision, so it's virtually impossible to mess something up. Please add the information you've found so we can keep the Wiki as complete and up-to-date as possible. Step 1: Create an Account (Recommended) Just click to create your account! You can use this account to edit any Wikia site, and on this one, you can earn badges for contributing! Who doesn't want to show off their lucky edit badge , or the fact that they've made 2,000 edits to the Wiki ? You get your first badge for creating an account , so what are you waiting for? You don't have to create an account, of course. The Wiki can be edited by anyone! The site simply logs your IP address and refers to you as "A Wiki Contributor." But having an account is fun! You can show off your character and all of your reincarnations, create blog posts, and have your own user name. Step 2: Change Your User Preferences (Required) While there is a Visual Editor provided by Wikia, it is almost required to use the Source Editor. That's the only way you can edit some templates. Unfortunately, Wikia no longer gives you the option of choosing it as an editor unless you make it your default editor. Please take a moment to change your user preferences before you get started. You can change your default editor in the section of your Wikia account. Mouse over your user image in the Wikia search bar at the top of the screen to find it. Don't forget to click save when you're done! Step 3: Find a Task and Own It! Your next step will be to find something to do. The most obvious, and perhaps easiest, will be to add information to a quest you just completed in game. Simply type the quest name in the search box and see if there is any information missing. For instance, on bonus quests, you might find that there is no text for succeeding with a barter action. Add it! Not every quest has missing information, but it never hurts to check. You can also view Category:Missing Results Text to see if a quest you're working on is missing something. It is organized by volume but also contains a section for bonus quests. Admin also has a monthly forum post called To Do List (conveniently located on the To Do List board) which is another resource for finding areas where the Wiki needs contributors. You can also post ideas and suggestions there as well. These are ideas for new contributors to get their feet wet; once you have a better understanding of the Wiki and how it works, you will find yourself branching out and adding new quests, images, and shop deals. Symbols and Terms to Know When you're editing a page using the Source Editor, there are a few symbols and terms you may want to learn to help you understand what you're doing. * A template is some special Wikia coding that allows contributors to duplicate the appearance of a page without typing out all that code. They are designated in the Source Editor with . So when you see coding like and its subsequent text, you're looking at this template: Obviously there is some information to add, but that's the easy part. Having templates means you don't have to align images and text! * There are also templates for images, like for a picture of or for the New Ways image: . The names tend to be somewhat obvious, so you may be able to guess what you need to type to get the image you need! * Categories are designations for pages. They're like hashtags, and you can search for them on the Wiki. Some templates automatically add categories based on the information you input. Another important function of categories involves allocating data. If you create a page featuring the latest shop deal, you don't have to visit the Category:Deals page to add it; it'll automatically add -- and alphabetize -- itself for you! * Apostrophes will change a text to bold, italics, or both, depending on how many you use. Just add the requisite number of apostrophes at the beginning and end of the word or phrase you want to change. Two apostrophes ' will ''italicize a word and three apostrophes '' will '''boldface' a word. In result text, there are five apostrophes ''' which do ''both. Don't forget: you need apostrophes at the beginning and end of the word(s) you want to stand out. Tutorials Quest Pages * How to Create a New Page * How to Edit a Quest Page * How to Rename a Page * Determining an Opponent's Attack Values in Bonus Quests * Determining Required Points in Boss Challenges Tabbed Pages This is an advanced set of tutorials. Have a good grasp on creating and editing quests, as well as understanding Wikia code, before you try these. * How to Create Tabbed Pages: An Introduction * How to Create Tabbed Pages for City Quests * How to Create Tabbed Pages for Sworn Sword Quests * How to Create Tabbed Pages for Boss Quests * How to Edit Tabbed Pages Chapters * How to Add a New Chapter Storylines * How to Add a New Storyline Categories * How to Add a Category * Information About Special Categories Images * How to Add an Image * How to Add Copyright Info to Images Navigation * How to Add Quests to Navigation Templates * How to Create Redirects Characters * How to Add and Edit Characters Shop Deals and Offers * How to Add Shop Deals and Packs * How to Add Offers Items * How to Add New Items * How to Edit Item Acquisition * How to Edit "Used to Craft" Miscellaneous * How to Read Source Code Category:Guides and Tutorials